


Broke down,huh?

by Gleegirl28



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleegirl28/pseuds/Gleegirl28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are broke down, or so Kurt thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broke down,huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Glee

Broke down huh

Kurt and Blaine were going to be late, but it seemed Blaine wasn't in the least bit worried.  
"Blaine?"   
"I said ' the car won't start' "  
"What do you mean won't start?" Kurt asked,worried  
"As in not going anywhere," Blaine replied.  
"Great ! We're going to be extremely late!"  
Blaine just shrugged  
"So?they can get along without us."  
"Can't you fix it?" Kurt asked.  
Blaine seemed slightly annoyed as he replied,  
"No I can't My father doesn't own a car shop, why don't you get out and fix it Kurt ? You act like it would kill you to spend some time with just me!" Kurt heard the hurt in Blaine's voice.  
"Blaine I ... " Kurt trailed off as his eye caught what looked like two life sized   
Teddy bears, Green and pink teddy bears." Do you-" before Kurt finish Blaine kissed him, he promptly forgot all about the Strange bears.  
Kurt entangled his hands into Blaine's hair pulling him closer as the kiss deepened .   
The kiss broke apart, has the green bear tapped on the window. Beat red Blaine rolled down his window. Two large teddy bears were standing there, one in green and one pink, stood next to the car.  
"Wha-?" Blaine stared to say   
The Green one removed its head well it's mask to reveal a young guy in his early Twenties.  
"Hey, you Two broke down?" The guy asked .   
"Ah , no we're good." Blaine said his face still beat red, matching Kurt's, Turning the key the car started. "See?" Smirking the guy nodded "Alright." As the two bears walked away   
Blaine called out a thanks. The green bear raised a hand in acknowledgement.   
Blaine turned back to Kurt, his blush deepening, Kurt had one eyebrow raised his face as red as Blaine's.  
"Broke down, huh?"   
"You mad ?" Blaine asked Quietly.  
Kurt smiled "No , I Think it's sweet." Blaine grinned and leaned to kiss Kurt again   
"Kurt again "I love you." He murmured, "I love you to" Kurt replied smiling.


End file.
